elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Paranoia
| faction = | type = Side Quests }} Overview In the Heros travels in Skingrad, Glarthir will eventually approach them and give them the quest Paranoia. Glarthir will tell them to meet him behind the chapel at midnight. If they ask someone in town about Glarthir, Captain Dion of the Skingrad Guard will approach them and tell them that Glarthir is crazy and to report to him any strange things Glarthir may suggest. Walkthrough Wait until midnight and Glarthir will meet the Hero and discuss his paranoia in the first meeting. He tells them that he is fearful that certain people around town are following him. He asks the Hero to follow them. Bernadette Peneles The first person he asks them to follow is Bernadette Peneles. She lives in the home immediately across from Glarthir. To catch her when she leaves her house one will need to be there by 6:00 am. First thing in the morning she goes to the chapel and sits in a pew. Around mid-morning she leaves and heads to the grape fields outside the city. She eats lunch at about noon, and then heads to the back of her house and works some more there. One might try talking to her as well. If they are able to raise her disposition high enough, she will tell them that she has been watching Glarthir because she thinks he is kind of cute (watching casually, she's not following him though). She says that lately though, Glarthir has been acting weird, following her and pretending he can't hear her when she talks to him. Toutius Sextius The next person Glarthir wants them to follow is Toutius Sextius. They will need to find him at his house, between the Low Gate and the East Bridge. This time Glarthir does not give them a time, but waiting until 9:00 am works. Following him, he leaves the city via the gate nearest his house. Once again, if one talk to Toutius about Glarthir, they will find that Glarthir is following him as well. When Toutius Sextius leaves the city he goes to the castle. Davide Surilie The last person to follow is Davide Surilie, of the Surilie Brothers wine makers. He leaves his house at 8 am. (6:45 on the Game of the Year Edition for Xbox 360) Increasing Davide's disposition high enough yields that he actually likes Glarthir because he's a good neighbor. He spends his day in the wine fields outside of town. His schedule seems to be weather-dependent. He stays at home all day if it is raining heavily. Options The amount of gold that Glarthir gives the Hero for telling him that a person is spying on him or not varies. *Bernadette Peneles – He will give them 150 regardless if she's spying or not. *Toutius Sextius – He will either give them 150 or 200 for whichever choice; the gold reward varies. *Davide Surilie – He will give them 200 regardless if he's spying or not. Option one If the Hero tells Glarthir that all three people are not following him, he assumes that you are in on the deal and attacks them. Option two If they tell him at least one of the people is following him, he gives them a list to kill that person(s). Regardless of how many they kill (whether just one or all three), Glarthir will give them 1000 . He'll be extremely overjoyed (to the point it's frightening) and the quest is done. Option three If they refuse to kill someone on his list, he'll be disgusted at them and take matters into his own hand. Depending on if he has his axe with him or not, they can actually follow him, watch him walk all the way to his house, grab his axe from cupboards, then head to the house of the person they reported and attack him or her. Usually, the guards will kill Glarthir after he has killed at least one person, or if the battle has spilled onto the streets. Option four Alternatively, they can give the Death List to a guard and the guards will kill Glarthir. Follow them, and when Glarthir dies, they may grab the key to his house and loot it. There are weapons and gold throughout. Option five They can tell Davide or Gaston Surilie and they will take matters into their own hands and beat Glarthir to death. City guards will join in if they see the fight, as well. The end Choose any option, kill Garthir, report him to Dion if possible or talk to the suspects and they will end it and the quest is done. Journal entries Trivia *Option two: If they do choose to kill one or more of Glarthir's suspects to fulfill the quest, it does count as murder, so they will receive both a bounty and an invitation to the Dark Brotherhood if one choose this option. *Option four: This doesn't give as much money as if you kill one of the suspects, option 2. But there is a basket that contains 800 gold pieces in his house, it is by the first cupboard you come across. One will see that it says open basket, not steal basket. Open it and it should contain 800 gold. *The Hero do not need to follow or talk to Bernadette Peneles, Toutius Sextius, or Davide Surilie to complete the quest. They can simply wait 24 hours and report whatever they like to Glarthir. *If they tell Glarthir that only one of his suspects is following him (it doesn't seem to matter which), and then they choose option 2 (kill the suspect for a reward), it is possible to break into the suspect's house shortly before midnight and kill him, and then when they leave his house a guard will be waiting outside and will attempt to arrest them (occasionally the guard will enter the house before they have killed the suspect and try to arrest them there. *If they loot Glathir's key and go into his basement they can find notes that he wrote. These notes vary on how one completed the quest. *In his basement, they'll also find notes that he suspects the Blades, the Mythic Dawn, the Ayleid Revivalists, or the Maruhkati Selectives are spying on him. *If they tell Glathir that all three suspects were not spying on him, if they run away from him when he attacks and wait until morning, he will no longer attack them but will continue to say that they cannot contact him in public. If they wish, killing him at anytime will complete the quest. *Be careful what one do while this quest is active if one want to interact with Dion at all. Dion seems programmed to step in if absolutely anything attacks the Hero in Skingrad once Glarthir has given them the quest. If they go into Nerasterel's House Dion will appear in the house to defend them from the undead and very likely die extremely rapidly. *It is possible to get Glarthir to kill all the three persons. When he is going to kill them for himself, wait 24h and all the three persons will be dead. It is possible after that, to get the keys from the dead corpse so the Hero can come back and maybe, use their home as his home. Bugs *When going to meet Glarthir behind the temple at midnight, sometimes he will actually be inside the wall of the temple. ru:Паранойя Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Quests